mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobras Mob
The Cobras Mob '''are one of the first mobs at the World Meerkat Project along with the Embers. Tasmin became the first dominant female along with Butch, one of the biggest meerkats in the WMP. Butch contracted TB after seeingoff a rover. After he died, the only unrelated male left was Indiana Jones who became the new dominant male. Tasmin was predated by a jackel while saving her pups, her eldest duaghter Lilia became the new dominant female. In December two Embers males joined the group where Java took dominance. Dominant Pair When the group first formed the dominant female became Tasmin. The dominant male was Butch but he died and male dominance was taken by Indiana Jones. After Tasmin was predated, her eldest daughter Lilia took over as the new dominant female. Then in December two Embers rovers joined the group while the males were roving. Java and Lilia are still the dominant pair today. Current Members The Cobras have 19 members as of June 2012. Lilia (VCAF008) '''Dominant Female Java (VEMM009) Dominant Male Sonya (VCAF012) Shania (VCAF014) Gorky (VCAM015) Carmel (VCAF016) Jabba (VCAF017) Buttercup (VCAF018) Valerie (VCAF022) Cruisey (VCAF025) Jeffery (VCAM026) Abby (VCAF027) Eva (VCAF028) Dawkins (VCAM029) Jenny(VCAF030) Paula(VCAF031) Hermes (VCAM032) Alberta (VCAF033) Greg(VCAM034) All Known Members Tasmin (VCAF001) Butch (VCAM002) Steve (VCAM003) Indiana Jones (VCAM004) Shelly (VCAF005) Suzie (VCAF006) James (VCAM007) Lilia (VCAF008) Lance (VCAM009) Cobie (VCAM010) Shack (VCAM011) Sonya (VCAF012) Sammy (VCAM013) Shania (VCAF014) Gorky (VCAM015) Carmel (VCAF016) Jabba (VCAF017) Buttercup (VCAF018) Denny (VCAM019) Hefty (VCAM020) VCAP021 Valerie (VCAF022) VCAF023 VCAP024 Cruisey (VCAF025) Jeffery (VCAM026) Abby (VCAF027) Eva (VCAF028) Dawkins (VCAM029) Jenny (VCAF030) Paula (VCAF031) Hermes(VCAF032) Alberta(VCAF033) Greg(VCAM034) Category:Meerkat Mobs Rivals The Cobras' main rivals are the Embers. Their other rivals are the Whiskey Mob , Johnny 13 and Nightshade Mob. History January 2009: '''Cobras was formed by Tasmin, Shelly and Suzie who teamed up with Butch, Steve, James and Indiana Jones. Tasmine and Butch became the dominant pair. '''February 2009: Tasmin, Shelly and Suzie were all pregnant. March 2009: Tasmin gave birth to Lance and Lilia. She killed Shelly and Suzie's pups. April 2009: '''One encounter with a wild group. Suzie was pregnant. '''May 2009: Suzie gave birth gave birth to Shack and Cobie June 2009: '''One encounter with Embers. '''July 2009: Tasmin was pregnant. She evicted Shelly and Suzie. August 2009: Tasmin gave birth to Sonya, Sammy and Shania. Butch died of TB. Indiana Jones took dominance. September 2009: Two encounter with Embers. Shelly was seen mating with Austin from the Embers. October 2009: '''Shelly was pregnant. Benny and Austin appeared twice. '''November 2009: Shelly gave birth to Gorky, Carmel and Jabba . Steve left the group. December 2009: '''Tasmin was pregnant. She evicted Shelly and Suzie. '''January 2010: Tasmin gave birth to Buttercup, Denny, Hefty and VCAP021. Shelly and Suzie left the group. February 2010: James went roving. VCAP021 was predated. March 2010: '''One encounter with Embers. '''April 2010: '''One encounter with Nile and Embers. Tamsine wa spregnant. She evicted Lilia and Shania '''May 2010: Tamsin gave birth to Valerie and VCAF023. Lilia and Shanie rejoined the group. June 2010: James, Stack and Codie left the group. July 2010: Lance and Sammy went roving. Tasmin was pregnant. August 2010: Lance went roving at a wild group, that later would be Johnny 13. Tasmin gave birth to VCAM024, Cruisey and Jeffery. September 2010: Tasmin was killed by a jackel. Lilia took dominance. October 2010: Indiana Jones, Lance and Sammy lef thte group and formed the Gorillas. November 2010: Java and Sean joined the group. Java took over as the dominant male. VCAF023 was predate by a hawk. December 2010: Lilia was pregnant. One encounter with Embers and VCAM024 was killed. January 2011: Lilia gave birth to Abby, Eva and Dawkins. Sonya, Shania, Carmel and Jabba were evicted one each. Sean and Gorky went roving. February 2011: Denny and Hefty went roving once. Sonya, Shania, Carmel and Jabba rejoined the group. March 2011: Sean, Gorky, Denny and Hefty went roving. April 2011: One encounter with a wild Mob. May 2011: One encounter with a wild mob. June 2011: Sonya and Buttercup mated with Peter and Kenny from the Johnny 13. July 2011: Sean and Gorky went roving. Sonya and Buttercup are pregnant. August 2011: Sonya gave birth but her litter was killed by Lilia. Buttercup gave birth but her litter was killed by Lilia as well. September 2011: Lilia is pregnant. October 2011: Lilia gave birth to Jenny and Paula. November 2011: Dawkins, Denny and Hefty went roving. December 2011: Sean, Denny and Hefty left the group. January 2012: One encounter with Whiskey and Nightshade. February 2012: The group patroled their range. March 2012: The group moved to a new burrow 4 miles away. April 2012: One encounter with the Johnny 13 and the Embers. May 2012: Lilia was pregnant. June 2012: Lilia gave birth to Hermes, Alberta and Greg. July 2012: The group moved burrows. August 2012: Buttercup and Sonya attacked Lilia but lost. September 2012: Buttercup and Sonya were evicted by Lilia. Later that month they rejoined the group. October 2012: The group had a battle with the Embers over territory. November 2012: Category:Meerkat Mobs